


One more day

by MonsterTruckToadette



Category: World Ends with You
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTruckToadette/pseuds/MonsterTruckToadette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now let's win this game so we can live, just for one more day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



> I haven't actually finished the game, but I was so excited when I saw your prompt I wanted to give it a go. :) And the dialogue only thing seemed like a good idea at the time!

**Statue of Hachiko**

_What am I doing here? She's not gonna show... wait! there she is_

"Shiki!"

_ Why is she looking at me like that... "Er sorry. I think I've got the wrong person." _I completely forgot she'd look different now. What an idiot!__

_"You know Shiki?"_

_"Uh, yeah. We're friends, I guess"_

_"Really? She hasn't mentioned you... And what made you think I was her anyway?" _

_"Ahhhhhh......." _ Well this is awkward__

"Eri! Neku!"

_Oh thank god!_

"Shiki... I just met your.... friend"

"Oh."

"Is he your... boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Oh that's good"

"Good?"

"Well, I kind of always thought you would tell me if you had a boyfriend. But I know I haven't really been a good friend lately..."

"Eri! You're a great friend! If this is about the other night, don't be sad. I know I overreacted and you were only trying to cheer me up!"

"You're not mad?"

"Nah, I was a little upset at first, but then I realized what you meant and now I get it. We make a good team just the way we are!"

"I'm so glad! I've been worrying about it all night. I had this horrible feeling that something terrible was going to happen, and I would never get to tell you how I really felt"

"It took me a while to realize how I felt. I'm really glad to have such a good best friend."

"Me too. Do you want to hang out tomorrow and see these new designs I've been working on?"

"That sounds great! I'll see you then! It's ok Neku, you can listen again - the girl talk is over!"

"I'm really glad you guys made up. Wow it's good to see you. And to see.... you."

"..."

"You know. Like in your body. You're so pretty." _ and even prettier when you blush like that_

"Race you to 10-4!"

"Hey! Wait!"

******

**10 - 4 **

"Geez Shiki, even in this body you are still fitter than me"

"So what now?"

"Oh! I know! Come over here.... now take off your pants"

"Shiki! Here? I kind of wanted our first time to be more..."

"Not *that* doofus. Have you really forgotten already? You're button!"

"My button? Oh! But you fixed that"

"I fixed that in the UG. Doesn't mean it's fixed here."

"But Shiki... I'm not invisible here... Yeah Ok. Don't look at me like that. I'm doing it. *softly* I can't believe I'm doing this for you"

"There! All done!"

"Thanks Shiki." _ good, now I can stop being half naked on the street_ "What now? You can't hide the look, you want to go in don't you. Alright come on. _ good thing i brought my credit card... I think I'm gonna need it_ Wow. I don't think I ever realized how big this place was before. _I think I liked it better when there were only four shops_"__

"Isn't it AWESOME. I love coming here. It's so inspiring looking at all the different clothes. It's just so amazing how you can take an idea and a scrap of fabric and turn it into something so beautiful"

_ I can almost understand when she talks like that._

"Come on! Let's go look!"

_ Anywhere you say _Especially_ when you hold my hand like that_

.....

"I can't believe you convinced me to buy so much stuff."

"Trust me. You will thank me later. You need all of it."

_Whatever makes you happy _ So where now boss?

"I'm hungry. Oh! Let's go to the cute little ramen place! I hope he's doing as well here as he was when you guys helped him out in the UG"

_ it'll do_

"Isn't it nice to get to walk through the city without having the worry about anything? No missions, no agenda's, just..... us?"

"It feels weird. I think apart of me liked having a mission ya know? Knowing what I was supposed to do with myself. Having a bad guy to fight. I think I kind of miss it. You and Eri have dreams. I really like that. I have... nothing."

"You'll find it Neku. Everyone has a passion - right now you should just enjoy yourself and your friends, the rest will come"

"Thanks. Since when did you get so wise"

"I learnt a few things from my partner"

 

*****

 

**Dogenzaka**

"Hi kids! You look familiar! Here for someone of my famous dessert ramen?"

"Uh no, I'll just stick with some regular old normal ramen thanks. Anything but Tonkotsu Ramen"

"Suit yourselves! It's all good here!"

"It really is. I could eat this stuff everyday!"

"I have been eating it everyday! I don't think I've eaten anything else for the last three weeks."

"Awww Neku. But you still love it right?"

"Yeah of course. Just looking forward to seeing some different places, you know? Leaving Shibuya..."

".... but why would you want to do that? Shibuya is the best place in the world. It has everything you need!"

"Well it's not like we can explore it with all these shopping bags anyway"

"Chicken! Ok. Well what if I could show you one place in Shibuya you haven't seen!"

"Oh?"

"Yup! Finished up? Come one then!"

"Where are we going?" _I wish all the excersize I'd done in the UG carried over..._

 

*****

** Elsewhere in Shibuya**

"We're here!"

"This? It's just an apartment building. What could be so cool here?"

"You'll see"

"..."

"..."

"Wait. Is this your... ?"

"Yup! This is where I live!"

"Wow Shiki, you can see all of Shibuya from here!"

"Told you you wouldn't want to go anywhere else! That's not what I wanted to show you though! Follow me!"

"Hey! It's Mr Piggy! And boy does he have a lot of friends!"

"He's not a pig! But here! I made you something!"

"A piggy of my very own! I kind of feel like I should smash him open and see if there is any treasure inside though"

"Don't you dare! There is something else too though. I... played around with some designs last night. These are for you. I still need the fabric to make them."

"Wait - you designed these? They're really good!"

"They're not... but I wanted to make you something for you. Something that suited your style. And this is what I came up with..."

"I... I don't know how to show you how much this means to me."

"I can think of something"

_ Wow she smells good this close..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the only dialogue thing works, and that you like this, and if not you find many other excellent stories and have a Happy Yuletide!


End file.
